A Time of Hatred
by IconofSelfIndulgence
Summary: Basically, this is just a small one-shot based on Sanji's POV during Movie 6 Omatsuri Island. Some ZoroxSanji in the end. Read and review, please. Criticism is also encouraged. Rated M for language.


A/N: I haven't written anything in a while, so I decided to post a one-shot. Basically, Sanji's POV during Movie 6 with a little ZxS twist at the end. Sorry if things aren't that accurate; I made a little creative changes. I don't own the characters, or One Piece, or the rights to the movie. Those are Oda's and Tomei's. Anywho, enjoy.

Hopefully I'll get Puppet Island's chapters 4 and 5 finished soon.

* * *

_Asshole._

Sanji put the cigarette in his mouth, avoiding eye contact with the swordsman before him in the small boat used for the stupid second task of Omatsuri Island. An agitated look filled the cook's face and he scowled. "Don't forget what just happened." The scowl turned into an angry frown. Zoro looked at him in confusion, so Sanji walked past him and reached down to give Nami a hand onto the boat. "I said: don't forget what happened." He rolled his eyes, then tried to see if Nami was all right. She pushed past him, knocking him into the water as she walked over to Usopp. Sanji emerged from the water, looking up at the scene, and cursed under his breath. "I'm really getting tired of this."

Not only had everyone ignored him when he kicked the giant fish, but it seemed that everyone didn't even care about his existance anymore. Sanji swam over to the side and grabbed onto the cobblestone ground of the empty city around them. Fireworks began to go off, not that Sanji cared. Dripping wet, he began to walk away from the others. His fingers gently curled around his lighter as he attempted to light a new cigarette. In frustration, Sanji threw the lighter right into the water. He looked back; no one had even noticed he was gone.

-&-

_Idiot. _

"Oi, where's Chopper?" Sanji asked, looking around as the crew stood together by a fountain. There was heavy tension in the air, and Sanji nearly began to have a hissy fit when no one answered him. Finally, he heard Usopp's reply of not knowing, and then Nami's retort of telling him no one asked him. Sanji scowled and shoved his arms into his pockets. Some friends these guys turned out to be. He stayed silent until the Baron made him appearance. He really didn't pay one bit of attention to the freaky haired old man until the show cook made his appearance. Sanji didn't step back when the flames shot up, unlike everyone else. He smirked slightly, putting an unlit cigarette up to the flame. Once it was lit, he placed it in his mouth. "So, you're performing?"

The guy did some lame spins. Sanji scoffed. "Amateur." The others were cheering. Sanji rolled his eyes, casually slumping his shoulders, eyes locked onto the performer. He began to cook with Sanji watching him closely. Sanji blew smoke into the air, "It's really not that great ..." His eyes widened, however, when he heard his captain exclaim it looked delicious. Sanji looked to Luffy incredulously before hastily ripping off his jacket. He threw it to the side, letting it fall on one of the beach chairs set up behind the giant stove. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw an apron. Quickly, he tied it on and slipped on the oil shoes before jumping onto the oven with one giant spatula. The heat was pretty intense, sweat coating his head instantly after being on it for a few seconds.

"Luffy, I'm going to make you something a hundred times more delicious than what this pig makes." He growled through his teeth before sweeping past the large pig that called himself a cook. It didn't take long for Sanji to have a dish of his own going. He swirled around, wiping his head with the back of his arm every so often. His visible eye always glanced at his opponent. In the background, he could hear Nami and Usopp cheering for him, and then Luffy yelling for the food in general. When the cheering stopped, he spun around quickly to take note that no one was there anymore. Even the asshole swordsman was asleep on a chair. Sanji hissed under his breath and turned, readying himself to flip the giant pancake he had cooked up. He easily twirled the noodle dish the other cook had prepared and threw it up into the air. He bent his knees and swung up the pancake up into the air. It landed and Sanji coated it with lemon spice and flakes of fish. He turned, brushing back his hair. "Nami-san, did you see-" Luffy was jumping for joy, Zoro was sleeping, and Nami was over by that Muchigoro guy, laughing and drinking it up. Sanji nearly shook with anger. He exhaled a deep breath and turned, "Robin-chan --" She wasn't there either. Sanji scowled and slid right off the oven. "I'm fucking sick of this." Luffy jumped right past him, head first into the meal the cook had prepared. Zoro stirred in his chair, and Sanji stepped before him.

"Oi, cook, is the food ready?" The swordsman yawned, stretching out his arms over his head. Sanji was daring himself to smack the Marimo right in the face. His eyes narrowed dangerously, a very pronounced scowl on his face.

"People who sleep through my performance don't get dinner." These words were hissed, nearly dripping like poison down the cook's lips, "people who don't cheer me on don't get dinner." He was visibly shaking with anger. Sanji exhaled a deep breath and clapped his hands together. Surely one person would have seen him in his prime. "Robin-chwan~? Where are you?" He stepped around, looking for her, as Zoro sat back down and listened to Sanji's rule. After a few minutes, Sanji just gave up, throwing his apron to the floor. He picked up his jacket, holding it over his shoulder as he went to put another cigarette in his lips. He plopped himself down on the chair next to the swordsman, his stomach growling at him to eat. Sanji rolled his eyes, back facing Zoro. "--fucking hate this." He murmured under his breath, not caring if the swordsman heard him or not.

"Oi," Zoro looked over to him. " ... what?"

"Go fuck yourself, fucking idiot." Sanji got up, rolling his eyes, and went to get a drink. All of a sudden, he realized that Usopp was missing, too. He walked up to Luffy calmly, waiting for Nami and Zoro to join them. "I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I don't like it. Where the hell is Usopp? I don't see him or Robin-chan anywhere." The scenary changed behind them; the Baron was back. Zoro said something about Chopper, but Sanji ignored him. "Fuck off-" He muttered to the swordsman silently, while Nami looked at them hastily. He turned, looking at the Baron again, eyes narrowed. His attention turned right to Luffy. "Well, captain, this was _your _decision."

"Sanji-kun, stop it."

"This is all _your_ fault," Sanji continued, glaring at him.

"Sanji-kun--"

"What are _you_ going to do about it now? What's your decision, _captain?_" He stepped up to Luffy, nearly declaring war against him. Luffy kept his head lowered. Nami frowned at him. More tension built up in the air.

"I'm not playing any more of your shitty games!" Sanji turned, locking eyes with the kid before him. The kid, DJ, was wearing Usopp's hat. Sanji's hand made a fist, and he glared right up at Baron before he walked past the kid slowly, "Where is Robin-chan and Usopp?"

"Where's Chopper?" growled Zoro, walking up to the other side of the boy. Neither cared what the boy was saying.

"Your cap, damn it!" Sanji screamed, pulling it right off the boy's head. "This is Usopp's cap!" He looked back to Luffy angrily. "Screw this, I'm looking for them myself!" He stepped backward a few times before running away. He heard Nami calling after him; he didn't care. This island was bad; three of their nakama were missing! He pushed through the bushes and trees, hearing the sound of wheels and guns behind him. Sanji cursed to himself, jumping out into an open area. There was an old run-down stone building. Sanji glanced backward to see how far they were on his tail. "Son of a bitch ..." He hurried inside, nearly stumbling as gun fire went off. He slammed his back into a pillar between two windows, covering his head as broken glass and bullets came through.

"This is bad," Sanji whispered to himself, "this is really bad." He looked to the side, glaring at the wall. "When will these bastards need a break?" A different sound reached his ears. Sanji's eyes widened and he raced forward. "Damn it, damn it!" He ducked, hurrying down a hall way. They weren't going to get him. He would make sure of that. In the back of his mind, he worried about Zoro and the others. Were they fighting against the same thing he was? Sanji looked around, breathing heavily. He really wished he hadn't fought with anyone. It was all the Baron's fault that they were fighting; Sanji knew this. That's why he regretted the decision in the first place. His face paled when he felt a gust of wind past his head. The dishes had caught up to him, glowing and spinning in the air. Sanji looked around for an escape, but they surrounded him. "What--" They slammed right into him and exploded.

Pain flowed through his body; Sanji fell to his knees. He hit the floor below him, dazed by the hit. "Nngh," He grunted, slowly moving his hand toward his head. "--shitty--" He pulled himself up, almost unable to stand. He staggered to the side. Everything was spinning. Sanji tried to stand straight; using his hand to steady himself. "Shit." A figure appeared before him. Sanji tried to stand in a battle ready position. His eyes fixed on the man before him. It was the Baron. Sanji took a step forward, "I'll kick your ass!--" All of a sudden, everything stopped. Sanji felt something plunge into his stomach. All went black as he fell forward. The Baron stood over his unconscious form, whispering something under his breath.

Sanji awoke with a stir, his hands instinctively reaching for his wound. He gasped a breath and looked around. Where the hell was he? He looked up, staring curiously at the huge black being before him. "What the hell is that!?" Sanji yelled, and then something wrapped around his leg. He was pulled up into the air, flailing as he reached down below. Zoro was on the ground, along with Chopper, unconscious. He desperately looked around, spotting the Baron down below. "You bastard! Let me down from here!"

"Keep your mouth shut, cook!" yelled the Baron as a reply, "You'll be with your nakama soon ..." He began to laugh viciously, causing Sanji to struggle more. He paused, however, when he saw the figures inside the giant being.

"N-Nami-san ... Robin-chan ... Usopp." Sanji stared in horror, looking down to the Baron one last time, " ... Luffy's going to kill you." And, then, Sanji was dropped. No scream was emitted from his lips as he fell into the black abyss before him.

He didn't know what happened when he awoke again. Sanji suddenly felt relief, however, when he stared out to the clear blue sky. Slowly, he got up but stopped; his side hurt like hell. He nearly fell forward, but, then, a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Sanji looked up to Zoro curiously. No one was looking at them; they were all walking over to Luffy. Zoro pressed his lips against Sanji's for a second, muttering a soft, "Sorry," under his breath. Sanji looked into the swordsman's eyes; they were truly full of worry. Sanji smirked at him and pushed him back gently. Zoro smiled and rubbed Sanji's shoulder before heading over to their captain.

-&-

After Chopper had looked them over and given them the right medicines and bandaged their wounds and what not, Sanji cooked a feast. Once they finished eating, the whole crew sat outside with one another, smiling and laughing. Nami and Usopp had made up with one another and were now singing and drinking together. Luffy joined in, though he was still a little upset that he had to say good bye to the people who helped save his nakama's lives. Robin spoke with Chopper, and the reindeer laughed and waved his hooves around. Sanji sat next to Zoro with a bottle of whiskey in his hand. Zoro looked over to him silently every so often. Sanji noticed but hadn't said anything; instead, he looked at the crew, wondering if their reactions had been from the island or from what they really thought about him. Sanji placed the bottle down on the deck beside him and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He glanced over the pack before opening it. The cook slid out a cigarette and placed it in between his lips. He pocketed the pack once again and went to grab his lighter. An arm appeared on his shoulder with a lighter in its hand. Sanji looked over to Robin, who was smiling at him, and nodded his head in thanks after she lit his cigarette. He inhaled the intoxicating smoke and laid back with his arms behind his head.

"Sanji," whispered Zoro. "Listen."

"Don't bother," Sanji murmured in response. "It's over now. I forgave you, idiot."

"You were really pissed though." Zoro grumbled, bringing his bottle of rum to his lips.

"Why do you care, Marimo?" Sanji asked, looking over to him as Chopper joined in with the singing and laughing.

Zoro paused in thought before replying, " ... when I saw you there ... in that flower thing ... and I was just about to be dropped in ... I figured that it was over, and the last time I saw you, we were pissed at each other." He didn't look at Sanji; his eyes fixed on the broken floorboard in front of him.

Sanji's expression softened, and he nodded his head in understanding. His hand brushed over Zoro's and then squeezed it. "I get it ... I felt the same, when I looked down and saw your unmoving body." He tensed slightly, only for a moment, before moving his hand away from Zoro's hand.

Zoro didn't care they were in front of the others. His arm wrapped around Sanji's shoulders and he pulled the cook close to him. Sanji resisted at first, but he figured the others were too drunk to remember. Robin would keep a secret, too. (Or so Sanji hoped she would.) He gently rested his head against the swordsman's chest and closed his eyes. For the first time during the whole experience on Omatsuri Island, Sanji felt wanted and safe.

_Owari._

* * *

A/N: Please read and review. =)


End file.
